


Kinky Winky (ft Pete Wentz)

by SocRac



Category: Fall Out Boy, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Teletubbie porn, W H Y, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocRac/pseuds/SocRac
Summary: Tumblr, you have corrupt me in too many ways to count.Thank you.In other words, here's porn about Pete Wentz engaging in sexual intercourse with a teletubbie.





	Kinky Winky (ft Pete Wentz)

Pete had always had a strange fascination with the fans.

If you give yourself a minute to look out into ocean of people who came to see you, you might just find that not one of them is the same as another. 

Red hair, blonde hair, no hair, tentacles. All these different aspects of people you never notice until you look.

There was one audience member in particular, though, that always caught his eye first.

He came to every show they did in London without fail, and never came dressed differently. He was a face Pete had trouble forgetting.

His purple fur was of a beauty that none other could compare with, his baby face eloquent yet powerful. Pete knew full well that this man was only a fan, but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

One night after a show, Pete decides to confront the guy.

He walks through the backstage area and out the back. He knew that the mysterious purple man had a tendancy to leave from the back entrance. Why, you ask? Pete's either an observant stalker or it's for plot convenience, you decide.

As expected, there he was. His fur was shimmering just slightly under the light of the street lamp, and Pete was in awe.

Pete hadn't noticed the man saying his name, and had to shake his head to shoot back to reality.

"Mr Wentz?" The man asked.

"Uh, yep. That's me."

The man walked over to Pete and shook his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you," he leaned om close to whisper in Pete's ear "big fan."

Pete was still trying to find the words to respond when the man placed a hand on his hip. 

"The names Tinky, Tinky Winky," he started rubbing the area with his thumb, "I guess we both knows there no need for you to tell me who you are?"

Pete's breath hitched as he took in the situation. Fuck, this was not what he had been expecting to accomplish by talking to the mysterious yet oddly attractive man in the London crowd yet here he was. Hard as a rock. Shit.

Tinky Winky moved in closer, staring Pete dead in the eyes with his cold, black voids that barely qualify. It was hot as shit.

"You look like a bit of a virgin."

Aaaand, boner killed.

Pete gently pushed Tinky Winky back, "excuse me? I'll have you know my ex girlfriend--"

"I ain't talking about that kind of virgin, Wentz."

Pete froze. Oh.

Boner revived.

He allowed Tinky Winky to get closer again, and even made an effort to move forward himself. What a gentleman.

The two were looking at each other like they were the last two people left on earth and they were both teenagers who hadn't felt the touch of another person in years. One was nervous, both were fucking ready.

Pete stepped forward and started up at the tall man in front of him. Now or never, Pete, you beautiful bisexual bastard.

Pete wrapped his arm around the back of Tinky Winky's furry fucking neck and pulled him down with quick jolt to connect their lips.

Tinky Winky was a but surprised at first, but quickly moved into it.

Their lips moved in a beautiful harmony Pete had never experienced with another man before (if you don't count bible camp) and the two grinded against each other like the world was going to end.

They pulled apart with a pop, and Tinky Winky raised his hand to reveal car keys to a limo, presumably his.

"Lets get out of here."

\-----

The minute Pete and the furry purple man got into Tinky Winky's apartment they were vigorously making out with each other. Pete was pinned against a wall and Tinky Winky was cupping his face with one hand, and cupping something else entirely with the other.

Pete let out a dirty moan as Tinky Winky slipped a purple hand into his all too tight jeans bad wrapped it around the bulge that was present in his boxers.

Pete never really cares for foreplay all that much.

He grabbed hold of Tinky Winky's hand and pulled it away.

"Fuck me," he said with a sultry voice.

"What? Against this wall?"

Yes, actually. Sounds like a great idea to Pete.

He made this known by throwing himself at Tinky Winky's neck and biting into it. It felt a bit like chewing a Muppet, but it was hot nonetheless.

Tinky Winky reached into the draw of plot convenience and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms.

Now, we've already established that Pete Wentz is a fucking virgin when it comes to anal sex, which all genders, but he still had a rough idea of what was going to happen.

He would rather not mention his visit to adamandeveshop.com today, though.

Because in fanfiction the laws of the real world don't apply, Pete and Tinky Winky were both stark naked now. They were ready.

At least, they were probably ready.

Pete closed his eyes, waiting for pain, but didn't actually feel anything other than a mild fuzzy intrusion. Had he done this wrong when he tried it himself?

That's when he felt the stretching sensation, and combined with the friction Tinky Winky's furry arse fingers were making it hard to tell if this felt good or weird. Maybe it was both.

After Tinky Winky had finished prepping Pete's asshole which was surprisingly tighter than his jeans, he lined himself up and pushed in.

Neither of them had accounted for the sensation they would feel, but here they are.

Pete felt like he had just squatted on kermit, whereas Tinky Winky felt like he had just stuck his dick in a seat cushion. Somehow though, it felt right.

Tinky Winky began to thrust into Pete slowly, but forcefully, as they both tried to balance themselves against the wall, yet also bang greater than the earth and the moon way back when. They could do this.

And do this they did, with Tinky Winky being able to hit Pete's prostate enough times that he may as well have fucking shot confetti everywhere and Pete being tighter than his nan with chang3 things quickly came to a messy, heated stop.

They both put their clothes back on and said their goodbyes.

Before he left, Pete had an idea. He scribbled his number onto a random scrap of paper he found in his pocket and gave it to the fuzzy purple man.

"Call me?" He asked.

Tinky Winky smiled, and put the number into his phone.

"Of course."


End file.
